


Something Beautiful

by sverhanutaya



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of crime, Stream of Consciousness, mentions of drinking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Иногда, время от времени, в мире может случиться нечто прекрасное. Люди встретятся и познакомятся, почувствуют и полюбят, и жизнь заиграет всеми красками. Они посмотрят друг на друга и улыбнутся, а потом поцелуются, нежно так, правильно и идеально.Но это, конечно же, не про Мэтта.





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310143) by [fratboyoforome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fratboyoforome/pseuds/fratboyoforome). 



Иногда, время от времени, в мире может случиться нечто прекрасное. Люди встретятся и познакомятся, почувствуют и полюбят, и жизнь заиграет всеми красками. Они посмотрят друг на друга и улыбнутся, а потом поцелуются, нежно так, правильно и идеально.  
  
Но это, конечно же, не про Мэтта, потому что он, судя по всему, каким-то образом умудрился прогневить всех существующих богов, и те всем пантеоном его прокляли.  
  
Ну ладно, может, не настолько всё плохо, но, серьёзно, он правда, что ли, втрескался в самого умного, самого раздражительного, нелепого, несносного, ебанутого блондина из всех когда-либо живших? Типа, это вот серьёзно?  
  
Бог совершенно точно его ненавидит. Либо же это доказывает, что никакого Бога нет.  
  
Потому что Мэтт влюбился в Мелло в ту же секунду, как увидел; когда Мелло ещё был девятилетним коротышкой, а сам Мэтт — одиннадцатилетним апатичным недоразумением.  
  
Он по жизни считал себя каким-то бракованным. Мэтт сломался ещё до того, как Ватари подобрал его, одиннадцатилетку, в полицейском участке. Он был сломан ещё до того, как прошёл через семь приёмных семей за несколько месяцев. Даже до того, как его мать спалила их дом вместе с собой. И до того, как материн муж их бросил.  
  
Иной раз он думает, что родился уже сломанным.  
  
Потому что помнит, как узнал, что мать залетела им от неизвестно кого на стороне. Помнит, с каким отвращением материн муж смотрел на него, Мэтта, словно на урода с рождения. Помнит, как всякий раз, стоило ему осмелиться спросить мать о чём-нибудь, та огрызалась на него, заставляя его чувствовать себя источником всех её бед. Помнит, как муж обзывал мать «ебучей шлюхой», а самого Мэтта — «безмозглым выродком».  
  
В конце концов тот ушёл от них с матерью. Мэтту тогда едва исполнилось девять, и он смутно запомнил этот эпизод. Так, отдельные кадры: обстановка их сраного домишки, мужчина в пальто и с чемоданом в руке, мать валяется у него в ногах, умоляя остаться. А тот и бровью не ведёт, бросает на неё презрительный взгляд, на Мэтта — брезгливый, и уходит.  
  
Мать после этого сама не своя стала. Не одушевлённее фарфоровой куклы, бледная и тонкая, полупрозрачная даже, она без движения сидела в кресле и смотрела в окно, питаясь никотином из сигарет и опрокидывая рюмку за рюмкой, и всё ждала, когда же муж вернётся.  
  
Тот исчез с концами.  
  
И в конце концов она ополчилась на Мэтта. Не в физическом плане, нет, никакого насилия. Она в жизни его не била. Просто смотрела на него, как на призрака какого, а зачастую словно вообще никого перед собой не видела. И если она когда и открывала рот — случалось такое раз в год по обещанию — то лишь затем, чтоб бросить сыну очередное полубессвязное обвинение. Говорила, что это из-за него муж от неё ушёл. Говорила, что он причина всех её несчастий. Говорила, что день его рождения был худшим днём в её жизни.  
  
А потом случился пожар.  
  
И Мэтту банально повезло, что он на тот момент был не дома, а шатался по улицам, высматривая на витринах магазинов электроники новую модель GameBoy, намереваясь потом её стащить. И когда он вернулся домой, то не увидел ничего, кроме обугленного остова.  
  
По версии полиции, это был несчастный случай. Якобы мать уронила тлеющую сигарету в стакан с алкоголем, и тот моментально вспыхнул.  
  
Но Мэтт знал, что всё было не так.  
  
И мать его на самом деле умерла задолго до пожара. Она умерла в ту ночь, когда от неё ушёл муж. Официальное заключение о её смерти было лишь вопросом времени.  
  
Мэтт оказался сначала в одном приюте, потом другом, до тех пор пока соцработники наконец не определили его в приёмную семью. Но с ней не заладилось, так что вскоре Мэтт попал к другим людям. Со следующей семьёй вышла аналогичная история. Потом была ещё одна и ещё одна. Он сменил в общей сложности семь семей за — ну подумать только — семь месяцев.  
  
Полный отстой.  
  
Последняя семейка была ещё куда ни шло, за исключением их собственного дебильного ребёнка, который из зависти к хакерским способностям Мэтта (а он всего-то крякнул Пентагон) взял да и ляпнул предкам, что Мэтт попытался его убить (даже предъявил цепочку синяков на своей шее в качестве доказательства — и думайте что хотите насчёт этого ребёнка, а Мэтт быстро сообразил, что его определённо пытаются отсюда выжить). Так что Мэтт снова оказался в стенах приюта.  
  
Там он провёл три месяца, пока буквально на следующий день после его одиннадцатого дня рождения за ним не пришли двое копов и не забрали его в участок по подозрению во взломе пары-тройки невзламываемых вебсайтов (проклятье, а ему-то казалось, он тщательно подчистил за собой следы).  
  
Именно в том участке Ватари и нашёл его и забрал в Дом Вамми.  
  
В первое время Мэтт держался очень скованно, несмотря на то что Роджер вручил ему новенький GameBoy и компьютер, разрешив играть в видеоигры столько, сколько влезет. Всё это было чересчур хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. Так или иначе Мэтту вечно приходилось дёргаться с места на место по той или иной причине: был ли он слишком странным (приёмная семья номер три), слишком проблемным (приёмная семья номер пять), вызывал ли у других детей зависть и желание от него избавиться.  
  
Но в один прекрасный день всё это престало хоть что-нибудь значить, потому что появился Мелло. И в ту самую секунду, как они пересеклись взглядами (в общей комнате — охренеть как романтично), Мэтт понял, что пропал.  
  
Потому что Мелло — это огонь и лёд, страсть и ярость, бритвенно-острый интеллект и комплекс неполноценности размером с космос — и всё это упаковано в одно гибкое жилистое блондинистое тельце. И в это ходячее скопление миллиона дурных привычек Мэтт влюбился по уши.  
  
Это идиотизм и сумасбродство, ёбаный больной бред, потому что Мелло однажды уходит. Сначала становится связующим звеном всей жизни Мэтта, центром его вселенной, альфой и омегой его существования, а потом берёт и уходит, оставляя Мэтта разбитым на кусочки.  
  
Срань господня, какой же он сломанный. И как же он себя за это ненавидит, понимая, что неотвратимо превращается в свою непутёвую мамашу, ломаясь без возможности восстановления из-за того, что парень, в которого он влюбился (да, ебись оно всё конём,  _да,_  он влюбился в Мелло, понятно?), его бросил. Как это вообще выглядит? Жалкое зрелище.  
  
Мелло ещё нет и пятнадцати, когда он уходит из приюта, и Мэтт, едва отметив семнадцатилетие, уходит вслед за ним. Легко покидает Дом Вамми, потому что ничто его здесь не держит, не заботит.  
  
Он срезает кучу бабла, хакнув банковский счёт одного толстосума, и перебирается в Америку. По прибытии в Нью-Йорк покупает квартиру и быстро приобретает славу непревзойдённого хакера в преступном мире. Он зашибает бешеные деньги и просаживает почти всё, что зарабатывает. До тех пор пока у него есть любимые сигареты (ха, ну в точности как его мамаша), компьютер и свой угол, ну и ещё все видеоигры и консоли, какие душе угодно, — до тех пор жизнь его полностью устраивает (так, во всяком случае, он говорит себе).  
  
Мелло всё-таки связывается с ним спустя какое-то время, когда Мэтт только успевает наладить подобие жизни (состоящей из выпивки и работы, видеоигр и беспорядочных половых связей вперемешку с тоннами наркоты, — и всё ж таки какой-никакой жизни).  
  
Мелло звонит ему с просьбой... нет, с мольбой о помощи. И это о многом говорит, потому что Мелло не был бы собой без своей гордости, и тот факт, что он просит — по-настоящему просит (даже «пожалуйста» говорит) — означает, что ему позарез нужна помощь, и чёрта с два Мэтт смог бы отказать ему в такой ситуации (при этом Мэтт прекрасно осознаёт степень своего идиотизма и сумасшествия, но ему похуй).  
  
Когда он приезжает по продиктованному Мелло адресу, то уже не в первый раз ловит себя на мысленном сравнивании с собственной матерью, и это, блять, ни разу не весело. Неспроста говорят, что правда глаза колет. Когда-то он считал мать слабой, жалкой, думал, что она просто отказывалась взять себя в руки, но... теперь он вроде как её понимает. Потому что после того, как Мелло его оставил, Мэтт... ну, словом, ушёл в отрыв. Пробовал двигаться дальше, пробовал забыть, да блять, чего он только не пробовал за последние полтора года — даже не спрашивайте.  
  
Честно говоря, он немногое из случившегося накануне помнил на следующее утро. Сплошное месиво из алкоголя, видеоигр и симпатичных партнёров на "поебались-разбежались".  
  
И вот, в рутину его саморазрушения врывается Мелло — всё такой же блистательный, такой же взрывной, такая же ершистая язва, бредящая тем, чтоб уделать Ниа, грохнуть Киру, или какая у него там идея фикс. Ну а Мэтт становится его сиамским близнецом, куда ж он денется.  
  
Когда Мелло как-то раз заваливается к нему посреди ночи, бухой вдрабадан и обдолбанный, со словами: «Ты ведь правда меня любишь?» — Мэтт просто не видит причин отнекиваться. Вместо этого он молча целует Мелло, и поцелуй выходит таким же, как всё связанное с этим ублюдком: грубым и болезненным, горьким, с привкусом шоколада, и всё это их взаимодействие — ни дать ни взять борьба за главенство, потому что они оба привыкли вести и не собираются уступать без боя.  
  
Как оказывается, к работе Мелло относится с не меньшим пылом. И Мэтт просто балдеет с этого, а всё потому, что он идиот без зачатков чувства самосохранения — ибо нахуй это. Он и сам прекрасно понимает, на какое самоубийственное дерьмо подписывается — и соглашается на него с энтузиазмом маньяка, потому что это забористее любой дури, крепче любого алкоголя, горячее сотен распалённых тел, кайфовее удовлетворения от успешного завершения опасной работы.  
  
И в конце, когда он сидит в машине и смотрит на окруживших его полицейских, затягиваясь своей последней сигаретой, то знает, что уже покойник, как знает и о том, что, не свяжись он с Мелло — не оказался бы в такой ситуации.  
  
Но теперь-то уже поздняк метаться. Мэтт растягивает рот в сардонической улыбке. Ай, да провались оно всё. Умирать — так за Мелло. Куда лучше, чем подыхать вхолостую.  
  
Сделать глубокую затяжку, загоняя дым так глубоко в лёгкие, как только возможно, а потом вылезти из тачки.  
  
— Эй, вы, с каких это пор японцам стало позволено носить такие пушки? — интересуется он, разыгрывая дурачка. Уж это у него всегда отменно получалось.  
  
Но шутки юмора никто не просекает.  
  
Мэтт со вздохом опирается на дверь автомобиля.  
  
— Я сознаюсь: я соучастник похищения госпожи Такады. Наверное, у вас есть вопросы. А стрелять вы-... — автоматная очередь обрывает его слова.  
  
Последнее, о чём он думает, валясь на асфальт, — что не успел докурить последнюю сигарету.  
  
А потом всё исчезает.


End file.
